


Siren Song

by FerrousKyra



Series: Metalhead Azula [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Ficlet, Mentions of Rape, Metal Music, Self-Indulgent, if you can read the tag you're alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerrousKyra/pseuds/FerrousKyra
Summary: Ty Lee was planning on joining her girlfriend in the shower, but Azula's playlist must be quieter than usual because she can't bring herself to interrupt the sweet siren song coming through the wall.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Metalhead Azula [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069862
Kudos: 31





	Siren Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure self-indulgence. I just want Azula to be a metalhead like me.
> 
> Also, "I didn't like my partner's music until I heard them sing it" should be a trope.

Ty Lee never listens to Azula's music. Sure she has the classics, & occasionally she'll listen to pop-rock that's more like pop-metal, which Ty Lee doesn't mind. But she never listens to the music Azula considers _hers_.

It's all too angry. While her girlfriend finds solace in the outlet for her rage, Ty Lee would rather focus on the positive.

But she can appreciate the way it gets Azula's blood flowing. So when Ty Lee hears the complex riffs muddied through the walls, her mind usually goes straight to shower sex.

But today it's different. Today, rather than hearing the tinny speakers, she hears Azula singing first.

Ty Lee's entranced.

So much so, that when Azula's gentle voice barks out " _it's a kiss of death_ ," followed by the next song starting; Ty Lee can't bring herself to open the door.

The discordant melody of the new song has an eerie beauty to it.

 _"Step forward,"_ Azula's voice sounds silky as much as melancholy.

Ty Lee doesn't reach for the doorknob.

.oOo.

When the song reaches _"Scatter over the lies,"_ Azula's voice becomes a low growl. But, it feels... appropriate. Ty Lee hasn't caught onto the metaphor yet, but if feels like it _should_ be angry.

.oOo.

When Azula screams a final _"EMERALDS ARE RIPPED AWAY_ ," drawing the words out to match the cadence of the foreign singer's added syllable, Ty Lee finds that she had been hinging on every word.

Who knew a song about rape culture could be so, well, beautiful? Working at the Kyoshi Warriors gym, she experiences that rage constantly; but the clients rarely stick around for long enough to show art from their pain.

Ty Lee gets the appeal. It's not all white men screaming about their unearned anger. For the first time, Ty Lee feels the emotional outlet Azula always talks about.

By the time Azula starts half-singing the intro of the next song, Ty Lee has settled in.

She'll be done soon anyways.

_"Perfect little spouses,_

_in perfect little houses,"_

**Author's Note:**

> Song List:
> 
> Tornado of Souls -- Megadeth  
> https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=sONL6QUMR9E&list=RDAMVMsONL6QUMR9E
> 
> Pisces -- Jinjer  
> https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=3A944kJRvrU&list=RDAMVM3A944kJRvrU
> 
> Rise, Rebel, Resist -- Otep [warning: f slur (the gay one)]  
> https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=LhAP9BQurYI&list=RDAMVMLhAP9BQurYI  
> Clean/Video: https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=-Z4_QifBW18&list=RDAMVM-Z4_QifBW18


End file.
